Proteins known as the receptor tyrosine kinases have an intrinsic kinase activitv that is activated upon ligand binding. This class of proteins is characterized by conserved structural motifs within the catalytic domains (Hanks et al., Science, 242:42, 1988) and can be subdivided into families based on structural features of the regions 5' to the catalytic domain.
Boyd et al. (J. Biol. Chem., 267:3262, 1992) purified a cell surface glycoprotein exhibiting tyrosine kinase activity. The N-terminal amino acid sequence identified this protein as a member of the eph/elk family, and the protein was thus designated hek (human eph/elk-like kinase). A monoclonal antibody immunoreactive with hek was used to study hek expression on a number of human cell types (Boyd et al., supra). Hek antigen was detected on the human pre-B cell leukemia cell line LK63 (the cell line employed as the immunogen against which the antibody was raised) and the human T-cell leukemia cell line JM. The Raji B lymphoma cell line showed weak hek antigen expression, and the remaining cell lines tested (both normal and tumor cell lines, among which were hemopoietic cell lines that included pre-B and T-cell lines) were consistently negative. Of the normal and tumor tissue biopsy specimens that were also tested for hek antigen expression, none of the normal tissues was positive and only a very low proportion of hemopoietic tumors was positive.
Expression of hek transcripts on the above-described LK63 and JM cell lines, as well as on the human T-cell leukemia cell line HSB-2, has been demonstrated by northern blot analysis (Wicks et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:1611, 1992). Nucleotide and amino acid sequences for an isolated hek cDNA clone are presented in Wicks et al., supra.
The hek protein is very closely related to a number of other receptor tyrosine kinases, including elk (Letwin et al., Oncogene 3:621, 1988 and Lhotak et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 11:2496, 1991); the hek homologs mek4 and cek4 (Sajjadi et al. New Biol. 3:769, 1991); eek (Chan et al. Oncogene 6:1057, 1991); erk (Chan et al. supra.), eck (Lindberg et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 10:6316, 1990); cek5 (Pasquale, E. B. Cell Regulation 2:523, 1991); and eph (Hirai et al. Science 238:1717, 1987). The proteins of this subfamily are related not only in their cytoplasmic domains, but also in their extracellular domains, which are 41 to 68% identical. Interestingly, the tissue distributions of these various receptors are diverse. For example, expression of elk mRNA has been reported to be limited to testis and brain (Lhotak et al., supra), whereas eck is found not only in these same two tissues but in lung, intestine, kidney, spleen, ovary, and skin as well.
Ligands for the receptor tyrosine kinases are a diverse group of proteins that affect the growth, differentiation, and survival of cells expressing the receptors. To date, no ligand for hek has been discovered. Identification of the putative ligand or ligands that bind hek would prove useful in investigating the nature of cellular processes regulated by the hek protein.